A Very Haley Christmas
by carissima
Summary: Haley and Brooke have everyone over for Christmas. A general fic, set after 307, with a strong focus on NathanHaley.


**This was written for the Christmas Exchange, for Elle. I hope I did this okay, because N/H aren't really my strong point!**

**Requirements:**

**Nathan/Haley  
Season 3- NH still not together, takes place after 3.07 when they're on good terms.  
Romance/Fluff  
Additional Requirements- Christmas with the gang, fluff.**

"Nathan!" Brooke appeared by his locker with a big grin on her face and an envelope in her hand.

"Brooke," Nathan acknowledged her with the barest of smiles. "How's Chris?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You can't bring me down, Nathan Scott, not today."

He watched her glare turn back into a sunny smile and marvelled that she could switch moods so quickly. He wished he found it that easy. "What's so special about today, then, Brooke?" he asked the question he knew she was waiting for.

"Today is the day that you get an invite to the most exclusive party in Tree Hill," Brooke held out the envelope for him to take.

Ignoring it, he merely looked at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You can't be the Grinch this year, Nathan. I'm pretty sure Lucas has already claimed that title," Brooke's eyes shadowed briefly.

"He's taking it hard?" Nathan asked, feeling a rare bit of sympathy for Brooke.

Brooke sighed. "You could say that. Which is why I'm giving you your invitation, and Haley's giving Lucas his."

"Okay, what's the invitation for?" Nathan gave in and took the envelope from her.

"Christmas at ours," Brooke grinned. "Just the five of us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nathan frowned. "Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Haley thought it might be a chance for all of us to kiss and make up, or something," Brooke waved her hand idly. "She said something about good will, I think."

"That sounds like Haley," Nathan sighed. "Well, it beats spending the day watching Mom and Dad trying to outsmart each other."

"That's the spirit!" Brooke cheered. "There's Peyton. I've never known a girl in more need of Christmas spirit. Catch you later, Nathan."

Nathan watched Brooke run towards Peyton and start chattering, whilst Peyton looked bemused.

Christmas with his estranged wife, his ex-girlfriend, his alienated brother and the girl with more Christmas spirit than the rest of them put together. What could possibly go right?

_**Christmas Day**_

"How do I look?" Haley came out of their bedroom for the umpteenth time in the umpteenth outfit.

"Great," Brooke said brightly, for the umpteenth time.

"You said that last time," Haley sighed.

"And I meant it last time. And the time before that. And the eight times before that," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I just want to look perfect. I don't want to be overdressed again," Haley sighed as she collapsed on the sofa next to Brooke.

"Just wear what you normally wear for Christmas," Brooke patted Haley's leg. "Nathan's your husband. He's seen you in pyjama's with unwashed hair and no makeup and he didn't freak out. It doesn't matter to him what you wear."

"Oh really? Is that why you've spent the last hour doing your hair and makeup? Because it doesn't matter to Lucas what you look like?" Haley teased.

"I could be the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill and it wouldn't matter to Lucas. He'd still hate me," Brooke said sadly as she settled her head on Haley's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you, Brooke. He's just hurting," Haley stroked Brooke's arm. "He'll come round. Okay, come on, I have a new idea. You pick my outfit and I'll pick yours. Deal?"

"Deal," Brooke's smile returned as Haley stood and held out her hands to pull Brooke up.

Ten minutes later, and Brooke and Haley stood in front of the mirror, staring at themselves. Haley had on a green and white jumper with jeans and Brooke had made her keep her hair long and loose. Brooke had on a red and white jumper with jeans and Haley had made her put her hair up and tied a red ribbon around her ponytail.

"Not bad, Roomie," Brooke nodded.

"Very festive," Haley agreed.

"How long until they arrive?" Brooke asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"Any time now, I guess," Haley glanced at the clock. "Which means I should put the turkey on."

"I could have just paid some caterers to make lunch," Brooke reminded Haley.

"That's not the Christmas spirit, Brooke," Haley laughed as she fussed with the turkey. "Now, go sit and watch A Charlie Brown Christmas or something. Go learn about the meaning of Christmas."

"But I already know the meaning of Christmas!" Brooke whined. "It's getting lots of expensive presents from absent parents."

"Just watch the movie, Brooke," Haley laughed as she swatted at her, since Brooke was trying to dip her finger in the pumpkin pie they'd made last night.

The doorbell rang. Brooke squealed and ran to answer it. When the door opened, however, to reveal Lucas, Brooke's smile faltered.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas," she murmured.

"You too," Lucas muttered before stepping into the apartment. "Hey Hales, Merry Christmas!"

"Lucas! Did you bring lots of presents?" Haley grinned as she moved to hug him.

"Just a few," Lucas smiled as he handed the bag he'd been holding to her.

"Brooke, can you put these under the tree?" Haley handed them to Brooke.

"Sure," Brooke said brightly. Not daring to look at the labels for fear that Lucas hadn't brought her anything, Brooke just blindly arranged the presents under their small tree, taking her time to avoid the awkwardness that had descended on the apartment.

When the doorbell rang again, Brooke jumped up and rushed towards the door. When she found Peyton standing there, Brooke almost cried with relief. Dragging her in, Brooke sat Peyton down with her to watch Charlie Brown whilst she babbled to distract herself from Lucas.

"Merry Christmas, Peyton!" Haley called as she swatted Lucas' hand away from the pumpkin pie.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Peyton smiled ruefully at Haley as Brooke continued to chatter away.

"Lucas, its Christmas. The season of forgiveness. Give Brooke a break, she made a mistake, like you did, not too long ago," Haley lectured him quietly.

"Haley, drop it. I don't want to talk about it," Lucas warned her. "Unless you'd like me to lecture you about Nathan."

"So, how come Karen let you out on Christmas Day?" Haley laughed as she swiftly changed the subject.

"Deb decided she didn't want to spend Christmas alone with Dan, so she arrived at ours before I left," Lucas grinned. "Dan's all alone today, and I can't say I feel sorry for him."

"Me neither," Haley smiled widely. "Although if Deb's already at yours, I wonder where Nathan is?"

"He'll be here, Hales. Unfortunately," Lucas added darkly.

"Lucas," Haley narrowed her eyes. "It's Christmas. Play nice."

"Yeah, okay," Lucas brushed her off with a smile.

"I mean it, Lucas. Play nice or you don't get any pie," Haley said smugly.

"Fine. I'll be good. Watch," Lucas winked at her before moving towards the empty sofa next to the girls.

Haley grinned as she watched Brooke clam up and shoot 'help-me' looks at her, but Haley pretended not to see them as she turned on the vegetables.

When the doorbell rang again, Haley growled as Brooke jumped up, and glared at her until Brooke sat down meekly. Fixing a bright smile on her face, Haley moved to open the door.

"Hey," Nathan greeted her.

"Hey," Haley said brightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled as he held out a bag of presents.

"Thanks," Haley said, a little disappointed that he hadn't wished her a Merry Christmas. "Come in, everyone else is here."

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late. Dan was trying to get me to stay with him," Nathan grimaced.

"Well, I'm glad you escaped," Haley said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Nathan glanced at her before looking at the three faces looking up at him from the sofas. "Hey."

"Merry Christmas Nathan!" Peyton and Brooke singsonged. Lucas nodded his head slightly.

"Is that Peanuts?" Nathan asked as he looked at the TV.

"Haley said I had to watch it to learn the meaning of Christmas," Brooke pouted.

"What did you think the meaning of Christmas was?" Nathan asked as he moved and sat next to Lucas with a brief nod to his brother.

"Expensive presents from absent parents," Brooke muttered.

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed. "You know what the meaning of Christmas is!"

Brooke said nothing but kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Who wants a drink?" Haley said brightly to divert the attention from Brooke. She'd learnt enough in the months she'd lived with Brooke to realise that she was uncomfortable.

"Me!" Four voices chorused.

"Nathan, could you help me?" Haley asked.

"Sure," he shrugged and joined her in the kitchen area.

"I made punch," Haley opened the refrigerator and gently took out a large bowl.

"Is it non-alcoholic?" Nathan asked as he eyed it.

"Brooke lives here," was Haley's answer.

"Ah. So the question is how much alcohol is in it?" Nathan took out the glasses and placed them next to the bowl.

"As far as I know, it's only got some rum in it, but that's not to say Brooke didn't sneak in more once I'd gone to bed," Haley laughed.

"Sounds about right," Nathan smiled.

"Wow, a smile. Are you getting into the Christmas spirit, Nathan?" Haley teased.

"When you have Dan following your every move, and trying to bribe you into spending Christmas with you, it's hard to enjoy the holiday," Nathan explained.

"That's understandable," Haley agreed. "But you're not with Dan anymore. You're with your friends, so lighten up and enjoy all the food and presents."

"Yes boss," Nathan chuckled. He picked up two glasses. "And I'm spending Christmas with my wife and friends."

Haley watched Nathan turn and head towards the sofa, offering Lucas a drink before sitting down to watch Charlie Brown. She felt her cheeks flush and couldn't help the silly grin that Nathan's comment had produced.

Picking up two more glasses, Haley handed them to Brooke and Peyton before taking the last glass and pausing as she looked at the people on the sofa.

"I'll stretch out on the floor," Lucas smiled at her. "You take my seat."

"Thanks, Luke," Haley returned his smile as she took the spot he'd vacated.

They watched the end of A Charlie Brown Special together.

"So Brooke, have you learnt anything?" Peyton teased her as Nathan flicked the TV off.

"That Lucy is a smart girl," Brooke said as she stretched.

"And about Christmas?" Haley grinned.

"Yeah, Jesus and friends and stuff," Brooke said idly as she glanced at Lucas and caught his eye, before looking away again.

"Close enough," Peyton laughed.

"So when's lunch, Hales? I'm starving," Lucas whined.

"In an hour or so," Haley shrugged.

"Okay," Peyton nodded.

They fell silent.

"So what are we meant to do in the meantime?" Brooke asked.

"The usual Christmas things," Haley shrugged.

"Haley, take a look around. Exactly who here do you imagine had a usual Christmas, with usual Christmas things?" Nathan chuckled.

"Did you and your parents have normal Christmases when you were younger?" Haley asked.

"When I was younger, Dan bought me a new basketball hoop every year and made me practise for at least three hours after lunch," Nathan shrugged.

"I spent my Christmases with Peyton," Brooke shrugged.

"After my Mom died, my Dad didn't like spending the holidays at home, so Brooke would come over and we'd watch cheesy movies and make popcorn," Peyton admitted.

"Mom would make me lunch, then we'd open our presents and watch movies the rest of the day," Lucas confessed.

Haley stared at them.

"You mean you've never played in the snow with your family? You've never sat around afterwards, drinking hot chocolate and trying to guess what your presents are? You've never sat around and eaten gingerbread men after dinner, when you're too full to eat but you eat anyway?" Haley asked in horror.

The blank faces she saw had her standing up and ordering everyone outside.

"But it's cold!" Brooke whined.

"Come on," Haley laughed as she pushed Brooke out of the door. She locked the apartment and handed her keys to Nathan, who put them in his pocket.

They tumbled out into the snow and stood around, shivering.

"This is what you did for fun?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Haley grinned. Seconds later, Brooke's face was covered in snow.

"HALEY!" Brooke screeched as she brushed the snow off her face. "What the hell-"

Brooke was cut off as another snowball hit her in the back of her head. Spinning, she found Peyton laughing at her, the incriminating remains of snow on her glove.

"Peyton!" Brooke cried before another snowball hit her in the stomach. "Nathan!"

Nathan chuckled as he gathered more snow in his hands.

Brooke squealed before running haphazardly in the snow towards Lucas. She used him as a shield from Nathan, who was eyeing her with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Brooke, what makes you think you can trust me?" Lucas asked, half-teasing, half-sad.

"I just do," she said before throwing herself to the left to avoid Nathan's crafty throw.

"You really shouldn't," Lucas said seriously, before grabbing some snow.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked as he grinned at her.

Lucas spun around and caught Nathan in the face with the snowball.

Peyton and Haley started giggling as Nathan spluttered and Brooke grinned widely at Lucas.

"You know this means war, right?" Nathan smiled wickedly at Lucas before grabbing Haley and running for the shelter of the fence.

"See, now this is fun!" Haley laughed as she and Nathan slid to the snow-filled ground.

"This isn't fun, this is warfare," Nathan said seriously as he started making snowballs.

"Just remember that Lucas isn't Dan, Nathan," Haley whispered before peeking over the fence and aiming a snowball at Peyton, catching her on the shoulder.

Peyton glared at Haley before launching her own snowball. Haley grabbed Nathan and pulled him towards her so that the snowball landed beside him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her as he handed her the next snowball. "How come you can't throw a basketball through a hoop, but you can throw a snowball with perfect aim?"

"Years of snowball fights," Haley grinned as she watched her next effort miss Lucas by a millimetre.

Nathan handed her a snowball and grinned. "After three, aim at Brooke. 1, 2, 3!"

They launched their ammo together and fell down laughing as they heard Brooke scream at the top of her lungs.

"We make a good team," Haley giggled.

"Unbeatable," Nathan smirked as they heard Peyton laughing and Lucas shouting 'Mercy!'.

"Will we ever get back to that?" Haley sighed as she looked up at Nathan.

"Who says we stopped being unbeatable?" Nathan asked as he looked down at Haley. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's when we give up that we become beaten."

"Nathan …" Haley trailed off as she looked up at her husband.

"One step at a time, Hales," Nathan reminded her with a smile as he handed her two snowballs.

"Okay, let's go," Haley grinned.

They stood up and ran around the fence, bombarding Brooke, Lucas and Peyton with snow, interrupting Brooke and Peyton's attack on Lucas.

Ten minutes later, after a furious and hilarious battle in which the boys turned on the girls and the girls used dirty tactics to bring the boys down; the five of them traipsed upstairs, soaking wet and laughing.

Haley and Brooke grabbed some towels and handed them to the others. Haley checked on the food before towel-drying her long, wet hair. Brooke was drying Peyton's hair with a towel, and the boys were using the towels to dry and warm themselves. Smiling to herself, Haley noticed that there was a lot less tension in the room since their snowball fight.

"Anyone for hot chocolate?" Haley asked as she put her towel to dry.

"I'll make it. Sit down and learn something Christmassy," Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley, who laughed.

"I'll help you," Lucas offered, to Brooke's surprise.

Haley watched them move to the kitchen and was relieved to find them laughing softly together. She sat next to Nathan and felt brave enough to rest her head on his shoulder. His arm encircled her waist and she settled into his embrace.

"So what else do we do?" Peyton asked as she lay across the sofa languidly.

"We try to guess what our presents are," Haley looked over to the Christmas tree and saw a pile of presents.

"What if we're too lazy to look?" Peyton asked.

"We could play a game," Nathan suggested.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"There's nothing like a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare," Peyton said with a sneaky grin.

"Uh, maybe not, Pey," Nathan shook his head.

"Twister?" Haley suggested.

"That'd involve moving," Peyton sighed.

"I Never?" Nathan suggested.

"We always play that," Peyton shook her head.

"We always play what?" Lucas asked as he handed Peyton and Haley two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"I Never," Haley told him.

"I love that game!" Brooke's eyes lit up as she handed Nathan his mug.

"Only because you always lose," Peyton groaned.

"I can't help it if I had a misspent youth," Brooke grinned as she sat next to Lucas on the floor. "Besides, Nathan loses worse than I do."

"Yeah, let's not play that," Haley laughed. "Besides, lunch will be ready in a minute."

She disappeared to finish the cooking, whilst the others argued over what game they could play.

Twenty minutes later, and they were still arguing.

"Lunch is ready," Haley called.

They all scrambled to get up and practically ran to the kitchen. Haley handed them their plates and they sat at the breakfast bar, which Haley had decorated with holly and baubles.

"This looks great, Haley," Peyton congratulated her.

"It really does," Lucas agreed.

"My first real Christmas lunch!" Brooke jumped up and down on her chair.

"It looks delicious," Nathan grinned.

"Thanks guys. Now, tuck in!" Haley ordered them with a big smile.

Lunch passed in a blur of laughter and compliments, after which they managed to get to the sofas and groan in appreciation.

"That was so good," Brooke sighed.

"I can't move," Nathan groaned.

"Me neither, I ate too much," Peyton held her tummy and sighed.

"So you don't want dessert?" Haley grinned.

"I could make room," Nathan shrugged.

"I've got a little space for dessert," Lucas agreed.

"I thought so," Haley shook her head with a smile as she got up to serve the pie.

"I'd help, but I can't move," Nathan called.

"Thanks, you're too good to me," Haley replied as she cut the pie into five pieces.

"I know," Nathan grinned as he patted his stomach.

Haley dished out the pie to everyone before flopping next to Nathan and eating her own piece of pie.

"Haley, you have truly outdone yourself," Brooke sighed as she put the bowl down and let her head fall onto Lucas' shoulder.

"I agree," Peyton placed her own bowl on the floor and closed her eyes.

"You guys can't go to sleep!" Haley warned them. "There are presents to open!"

"You open them," Lucas muttered. "I'll look at them after I've had a nap."

"No naps!" Haley ordered them. "Nathan!"

"Wha-?" Nathan opened his eyes and stared at Haley in bemusement whilst she glared at him.

"No-one is allowed to fall asleep," Haley looked around her friends, a sad look on her face. "It's Christmas."

"Okay, Hales," Lucas rubbed his eyes and tried to look awake.

"Sorry Haley," Brooke yawned but widened her eyes.

"Brooke, pass everyone a present," Haley yawned in response to Brooke's yawn.

Brooke crawled over to the tree and threw everyone a present, despite Haley's protest that the presents might be breakable.

"Did anyone buy anything breakable?" Brooke asked loudly.

Everyone shrugged, so Brooke went back to throwing the presents.

When everyone opened their presents, there were exclaims of delight.

Haley thanked Peyton for the drawing of her singing on stage. Peyton thanked Brooke for the black chunky bracelet. Brooke thanked Nathan for the chocolate. Nathan thanked Lucas for the handheld basketball game. Lucas thanked Haley for the tape of her songs.

Soon, there was only one set of presents left. Brooke threw them around the room again before crawling back to her place next to Lucas.

Peyton thanked Haley for the set of art supplies. Lucas thanked Peyton for the picture of him shooting a 3-pointer. The memory of his night with Rachel made him look down at Brooke and smile. Nathan thanked Brooke for the chocolate. Brooke thanked Lucas for the silver chain he bought her. She asked him to help her put it on, and she fingered the silver heart pendant with a smile on her face. Haley thanked Nathan for the bracelet he bought her. She stared at the charm bracelet, which brought back memories of the Crackerjack bracelet he'd given her so long ago, and that she'd left behind when she'd gone on tour. She asked Nathan to help her put it on. He did, stroking her wrist as he did so.

"Now what, Hales?" Brooke asked as she settled herself more comfortably on Lucas' shoulder.

"Now we watch Christmassy movies," Haley grinned as she flicked on the TV.

Lucas reached up and turned off the lights.

"You two can sit up here, I think I can move now," Peyton groaned as she lifted herself up. "There's room for all of us."

Brooke and Lucas stood up, but Brooke dragged him into the kitchen on detour. "Lucas, thank you for my present, it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," Lucas told her. "Look, Brooke, this doesn't really change anything. I've had a great Christmas, but I haven't forgotten about last week."

"I know. But just let me pretend for a few more hours," Brooke asked softly.

"Come on," Lucas smiled at her. "Today is magical, right?"

"Right," Brooke nodded before they joined Peyton on the sofa.

Haley flicked through the channels and found Die Hard, Home Alone, Trading Places and It's A Wonderful Life. After a small argument, they decided on It's A Wonderful Life, mostly because Haley wanted to watch something more traditional than a guy flick or Maculay Culkin screaming.

In the dark, Haley settled herself into Nathan's shoulder. She felt his arm encircle her once again, and she put her feet up on the sofa, sighing with content. She barely watched the film, since she'd seen it a thousand times before and instead enjoyed the feel of Nathan's arm around her, and his fingers idly stroking her arm.

When the movie ended, Brooke let out a loud yawn.

"No-one told me that a traditional Christmas would be so tiring," she muttered.

"It was all that food and snowball fighting," Peyton yawned.

"I should get home and make sure Mom and Deb haven't passed out in an alcoholic mess," Lucas chuckled. "Thanks for everything, Hales," he kissed her cheek. "Nathan," he nodded at his brother with a slight smile. "Brooke," he bent and brushed her cheek with his lips.

"Bye Lucas," Brooke murmured and watched him leave.

"I should go too," Peyton yawned again. "What Lucas said, okay?"

"Okay," Haley laughed. "Bye Peyton."

Peyton waved half-heartedly as she left.

"And I'm going to hit my bed," Brooke said sleepily. "Don't make out too loudly, okay? Those walls aren't soundproof."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"Night guys," Brooke grinned as she padded towards the bedroom and shut the door firmly.

"I should go too," Nathan murmured.

"Nathan," Haley reached out and touched his arm. "Thank you for today."

"I didn't do anything," Nathan shrugged.

"Yes you did," Haley smiled sweetly. "You came here. You chose to spend Christmas with me."

"I haven't forgotten you, Haley. And I haven't forgotten that you're my wife," Nathan touched her cheek. "It's our first Christmas, I wouldn't spend it apart from you."

Haley felt tears forming. Smiling, she brushed them away. "I love you, Nathan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Haley," Nathan brushed away another tear. He bent and brushed his lips across hers, causing a sweet ache in Haley's heart. "I love you," he whispered before turning around and leaving.

Haley looked up at the ceiling and let out a shaky laugh. Christmas really was magical.


End file.
